Percentage of being
by melissen
Summary: YAOI L x Light NOT the other way! SEME L! Matsuda thinks that Light is gay and he speaks about his reasons. L doesn't like that. Light is afraid that L may discover something that he desperately tries to hide from him and it's not about his Kira-side.
1. Chapter 1

It's YAOI L x Light (NOT THE OTHER WAY!) Light and L are NOT chained together.

I'm not Tsugumi Oba nor Takeshi Obata, so I don't own The Death Note.

English is NOT my first language so… remember that I did my best…

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ryuzaki stepped into the main room and paused hearing full of enthusiasm voice of Matsuda:

„… Light is gay. I'm telling you and I can prove it! The way he looks at his fingernails and the way he fixes his hair… the way he sits! It's all so…"

"…Matsuda-san!" Ryuzaki didn't raise his voice but you could hear true irritation dripping from his words. "Why don't you use your amazing deduction skills to find the proof that Yagami-kun is or isn't Kira instead of talking about your assumptions about his sexuality to his co-workers while he is not even here? You are clearly forgetting the fact that he is not only my friend, but also a son of your chief and a part of this very team."

Matsuda sweat-dropped but apologized. "…I… I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-san…"

Ryuzaki's irritation only grew stronger. Working with people was apparently beyond his talents. "For what? For spreading this information as a fact, not knowing if it is true, you own an apology to Light-kun not me. You could also apologize to the investigation team for wasting their time and distracting them from work."

Just then Light strode proudly into the room, checking and fixing his aready perfect hair while passing a mirror and not missing L's frown at his gesture.

"What happened, L? Matsuda didn't put enough sugar to your tea?"

The detective just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, Yagami-kun. He just disappointed me as a member of the investigation team."

The statement brought a smirk to Light's face. "It's not like it's something new…"

Ryuzaki didn't answer. He walked to the other side of the room, sat in his chair and answered a phone-call. While he was speaking to someone in French, Light looked at Matsuda in a silent question. When the man stayed silent he hid his irritation and just asked.

"What happened? It looks serious…"

Matsuda smiled cheerfuly. "…No… It's nothing, Light-kun…"

During the day L didn't speak to Matsuda unless it was absolutely necessary and unavoidable. Actually, it was always like that, but this time Matsuda really felt that L ignores him.

"It's not fair. Why is he doing this to me? I had no idea that something like that could make him so angry… What difference does it make if Light is gay or not? Do you think that L is a homophobe?"

Izawa dropped some files in front of his young collegue. "NO. Stop this already, Matsuda! L is right. You are saying those things and you make us believe this. Maybe he just didn't like your behavior? His social skills are low but you must say that his manners aren't. Besides, maybe he is worried about the vibes between the members of the team. He is not this kind of a guy who could be interested in rumors. It wasn't about the fact that it was about Light or that you were talking abut being gay. I think he just didn't like the fact that you were talking about someone behind this person's back."

Mogi nodded sagely. "I think Aizawa's right. Don't worry about that."

The youngest man didn't try to hide his frustration. "How can you say that? It's not like I'm lying! I really think that Light is gay! And I can prove that!"

On the next day when L was talking to Light Matsuda stepped into the room with the single white rose in his hand.

L lowered his voice to the level that only Light could hear and asked: "Yagami-kun, if Matsuda gives you that flower PLEASE do not accept it."

Light chuckled. "But why? It's beautiful."

Before L could answer Matsuda was already by Light's side. "Light-kun, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Matsuda-san. What happened?"

Matsuda scratched the back of his head innocently. "Well... Yesterday I was talking about you while you were not there and… I just wanted to apologize. This is for you."

Light smiled politely hiding that he was gritting his teeth to not say anything rude. "It's all right, Matsuda-san. I accept your apology, but I'm afraid I can not accept this beautiful gift. Please, give it to Misa later. I'm sure she will be happy."

Matsuda's eyes widened. "…oh… all right… Light-kun… I will."

When he went back to the rest of the team he angrily handed some money to Mogi and Aizawa.

L disappeared in the kitchen.

Light couldn't help but wonder in his head, why Ryuzaki didn't want him to accept the flower from Matsuda? Why was he so angry with the policeman? What Matsuda-san could say about Light that made L so upset… Could it be… no… it couldn't be IT… But normally when Matsuda says something stupid L doesn't even care. And this time he did care. He cared a lot! He got mad at Matsuda… for saying something about Light… Cold-hearted, always indifferent L had lowered himself to the level of being angry with someone who wasn't Light! It was more than weird.

Light went after Ryuzaki to the kitchen and was met with his bony back covered with white shirt and his messy black hair. L was sitting at the kitchen table with his knees under his chin and was carefully putting some gummy bears into his ice cream.

Light looked at him and felt his blood rush in his veins. His heart started to beat faster, as always when he could observe L. He hated the way he felt around the young detective, but he also craved for every moment of it. Since the very first moment he saw him (during the entrance exam) he felt weird. Then as the days passed, among all the people at the campus this weird creature was the only one that he was looking for with his chestnut eyes. And when that creature finally spoke, its voice got stuck in Light's head like some unwanted melody. Light loved that voice, but Ryuzaki didn't talk a lot. Light also loved those lips from which the voice was coming out of. In Light's dreams those lips were always repeating Light's name with that low baritone right beside Light's ear… In those dreams he could almost feel the touch of the older man's slender fingers on his skin. He could almost feel the warmth of L's breath on his neck… Almost - but not really.

Light broke the silence before his mind could take him too far. "Could you now tell me why I didn't accept that rose?"

"Of course, Yagami-kun. I believe you did this, because I asked you to do so."

Light snorted. "But WHY did you ask me to do that?

"Because…" as L started Light finished his sentence in his mind. "Because you were jealous!"

Because I believe that Matsuda-san had just lost some money because of that. I guess I just wanted to punish him. I know that this kind of behavior may seem immature, but I have never tried to hide the fact that I am immature."

That made Light even mre curious. "Punish him for what?"

"For his yesterday's irresponsible behavior." L dropped some more candies into his bowl of ice-cream, still not looking uo at the younger man.

"But... what did he do?"

L thought for a moment about how to break the news to Light. "He was talking about you some things that were, as I presume, just his assumptions, and he tried to prove his point with ridiculous arguments."

By now Light was burning with curiosity. "And what was his point!?"

"Does it matter, Yagami-kun? He should not say anything about you to your co-workers if he is not sure that it is true. What irritated me todaywas the fact that he not only seems to not see his mistakes but he also makes new ones. He is obviously trying to play a game with me."

"L! Tell me, what Matsuda-san said about me yesterday?"

"He claimed that Yagami-kun is homosexual."

Light's face flushed bright red, not only from anger. "WHAT?!"

"He claimed that Yagami-kun is homosexual."

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Light-kun…"

Light gasped hearing L using his first name.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" His blush wasn't receding.

"Calm down."

Light tried but failed. "This idiot is telling people that I'M A GAY!"

"If he is an idiot than Yagami-kun doesn't have to worry. No one will believe it."

"So… You were mad just because he said that... Are you a homophobe or something?"

L finally looked up and his black eyes met Light's. "No, Yagami-kun. What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've never seen you so pissed off… So, I thought that maybe it's something you hate so much…"

"I have already told you, Yagami-kun, that it was not about what he said. I was angry, because he was talking abut you behind your back, about something that is a personal matter and should not concern him; and above all, he was doing it in the place of our work. It was unacceptable."

"What do you think of homosexuals then?"

L's eyes widened slightly. "Well… I do not know… I know only one homosexual couple. But they were able to create an amazing bond, and they seem to be very happy in their relationship. I believe that it is all that matters - to be happy together. If they are happy - it must be right."

Then a though hit Light like a ton of bricks: "What if Matsuda said that I am homo because he saw me putting on airs and graces in front of Ryuzaki… What if… he said that…"

"And… What exactly did Matsuda say about me? What kind of arguments did he give?"

L busied himself with a rearranging sweets on his ice-cream. "Let me think… Some pointless things about the way you sit or look at your fingernails. I believe that those matters are irrelevant for someone's sexual preferences."

Light smiled. "So… You didn't believe him?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"Then... what, in your opinion, would be a sufficient proof of someone being homosexual?"

L put the spoon into his mouth and hummed, thinking intently about his answer. "Honestly I think I would not be able to prove that from just looking at the person in his place of work. Matsuda obviously thinks he is. And he is wrong."

"You seem to be very sure about that."

"I am sure about that."

"What if I am homosexual?"

"It is irrelevant for that matter. There is always up to 30% chance that someone is homosexual - most statisctics on the subject is highly doubtful - but if you are indeed homosexual and Matsuda-san is right, it still does not mean that he is able to recognize it from just simple observation."

Light's smile grew wider. "Prove it."

"Sounds like a challenge." L's lips quirekd slightly in something that could be taken as his equivalent of a smile.

"Well, it is! I dare you."

L stayed silent. "What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"I would rather not do such thing…. but if Light-kun insists… and truly wants me to do it... Then I will."

"I do want! I want to see that you are proving him that he's wrong! I want to see his confused face."

"If this will make Light-kun happy… then let us go." As they came back into the main room Matsuda immediately stopped talking and his face turned red.

"Matsuda-san, Ryuuzaki just told me for what you apologized to me earlier."

"Light-kun, I…"

L interrupted him impatiently. "Matsuda-san, please tell me, what is the percentage of Yagami-kun being a homosexual after he did not accept the flower from you?"

Light gasped. "So it was a test?"

L ignored Light and glared at the policeman. "Could you answer my question, Matsuda-san?"

"I… I don't know anything about the percentages… But you must admit that he looks and acts like he could be gay."

"Is it because he sits straight?"

Matsuda scratched his head. "Well… What's your point, Ryuzaki-san?"

"I believe that neither of us is capable of recognizing person's sexual orientation from just simple observation in his place of work."

"Well… But Light-kun is-…"

L's voice was raising with every word. "Are you trying to say that you can say something about Light's sexual preferences just from seeing him here in the headquarters?"

A drop of sweat fell from Matsuda's forehead. "…yes." He answered shyly.

"Then tell me, how did you figure that out."

The other man smiled at that. "It's obvious! He cares about his hair so much, he likes shopping, his tie is always perfectly matched and his belt is always in the same color as his shoes… He always crosses his legs when he sits and he checks his fingernails every ten minutes!"

Light turned red hearing this and started to regret that he even asked for this little show.

Matsuda continued: "He sticks out his pinky finger when he drinks his tea, and…"

L had enough though. "I am truly surprised, Matsuda-san. I guess you are unable to take your eyes off of Yagami-kun if you noticed all of those details."

Matsuda blushed. "What do you try to say?... That I'm looking at Light because I'm attracted to him?"

L shrugged. "I did not say anything like that, Matsuda-san. Why would you suggest that? Please, continue."

"Um... All right, it's not just about all those things! The most beautiful girls are in love with him, including top-model Misa Misa, and he doesn't care! He treats her like some burden! Like she was just… some kind of thing, that makes him look good! And, above all other things it's the way he looks at YOU when you're not looking…"

"SHUT UP!" Light felt like the Earth was just taken from under his feet.

Matsuda continued unperturbed by Light's outburst. "And he always stares at your lips when you speak!"

"Shut the hell up!" Light screamed and made an attempt to physically attack the other man but Ryuzaki grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Easy, Yagami-kun. We are almost done here. Tell me now, Matsuda-san, does those ridiculous arguments make you 100% sure that Yagami Light is a homosexual?"

Matsuda took a moment t o think. "Well… It's like… maybe… 80%..."

L nodded. "So 80% is enough for you to state your judgement. What is the percentage of him being bisexual then?"

Matsuda's mouth hung open for another moment. "Well… I never thought about that… I don't know… He is almost for sure gay or bi!"

L nodded again. "So, you just split your 80% for two, so there is now only 40% chance that he is homosexual."

Matsuda frowned. "Then, I would say that there is 80% chance that he is at least bi!"

L hummed, pretending sarcasticly to be impressed. "And you realized that just from the way he holds a tea cup. Amazing! What about me then? With the way I sit or hold things in my hands, from the way I walk, talk and look at people. What is you percentage of me being homosexual?"

Matsuda laughed. "It's definitely zero percent."

Once again L nodded. "So, if someone would ask you about mine and Light-kun sexual orientation you would say…"

"That he is a gay and you are not." Matsuda seemed to be incredibly proud of himself.

L didn't nod this time. "I am a homosexual, Matsuda-san. Your methods are wrong, useless and unacceptable in this kind of work. It was just a trivial matter but if you ever try to use your deduction skills at work I will surely remove you from the team, because here we need to prove our point, before we start to think of it as a fact. As you see percentages are nothing against the truth, and your thinking has nothing to do with logic. That is all."

Light gasped. "Ryuuzaki…"

"I am sorry, Yagami-kun, but I have already wasted enough time today. I need to work on the case."

L went to his seat and started to work as if nothing happened.

Light sat on the sofa. He was shaking.

"I… can't believe it… I can't… It's impossible… I need to calm down. He heard what Matsuda said… about the way I look at him… Oh Gods, please… I can't stand that… He is there… And he said that…. OMG I think I'm about to throw up. My stomach feels weird… I'm burning… What should I do? What can I do?… I want to be closer to him, but if I sit there he will surely see that something's wrong… But somehow I don't care. I just want to go there, put my arms around his shoulders and put my face into his hair. I want to be closer… as close as possible… I need him so much. I need his voice… I feel sick. He's so close and yet so far… I'm pretty sure he wasn't serious about what he said. He couldn't be… Or maybe he could? He never lies. And he didn't want to do that. He did it just because I said I want to see it. He did it for me. 'If this will make Light-kun happy…' he said… And he said my name again… God, how I wish to be closer… I've never touched him… I remember one night, when he put his hand on my shoulder. I still feel this place burning."

After few hours of undisturbed work everybody said their 'goodnights' and left the headquarters. L didn't notice that Light stayed behind. Overwhelmed with his work he didn't see him coming closer, so when Light finally put his shivering hand on L's shoulder the detective almost jumped in his seat an looked at Light with scared eyes. Light's hand fell from Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Yagami-kun… I thought that you left already…"

"I didn't."

"Yes, I figured that much now."

"I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Is something troubling you, Yagami-kun?"

"Why? Do I look troubled?"

"Yes, matter-of-factly, you do."

"How can you tell? You didn't even look at me."

"I can tell without looking at Light-kun because he stayed on the sofa almost whole day and did not spoke to me or anybody else. It is unlike Light-kun. I also noticed that his mood changed since the conversation I held with Matsuda-san this afternoon, so I presume, that the said conversation was a direct cause of his silence."

Light cleared his throat. "Well… I guess you're right… You're always right…"

The detective looked up at him with something akin to concern. "Is Light-kun dissatisfied with the way I made my point in that conversation?"

Light shrugged. "I… I don't know… May I ask you something?"

"Why of course, Light-kun, I'm listening."

"Have you ever lied?"

"I must say that I truly do not remember doing such thing, but it would be logical to assume-..."

"That's what I thought."

"Is everything all right, Yagami-kun?"

"Why did you stop calling me Light?"

The detective blushed slightly. "I do not know, Light-kun. Do you prefer to be called by your first name?"

"Yes… You call yourself my friend and you don't even call me by my name. It's irritating."

"I had no idea, Light-kun, I am truly sorry. I usually try to not do anything to annoy you."

Light winced at the 'ususally' part. "I know… "

Finally Watari appeared in the doorway. "Does young master needs anything before I go to rest?"

"No, Watari, thank you. You may go to sleep now." Watari noded his head.

"Oh… Watari! Did you buy what I asked for?"

The older man smiled fixing his glasses. "Of course. I left it on the kitchen table… four hours ago!"

"Oh… Thank you, Watari…. Good night."

After Watari walked out of the room L stood from his seat.

"Light-kun… There is something for you on kitchen table. Would you care to take a look?"

"For me? Wow… Sure I would… Will you come with me?"

"Only if Light-kun wants me to…"

Light pulled his hand. "Come on!"

Light went straight to the kitchen and Ryuzaki walked slowly few steps behind the boy.

"Geez, Ryuzaki! Are these flowers for me?"

L hid his hands in his pockets. "Yes, Light-kun, they are. I asked Watari to buy those roses to compensate for the one you did not accept because of me."

Light was looking at him in disbelief. "This…. Whole bunch of roses is to compensate for that one little flower?"

"I noticed that Light-kun liked that one. I felt bad about the fact that I asked him to reject it."

Ryuzaki stood in the doorway, hands still hidden in the pockets of his old pale-blue jeans. With his left arm leaning against the doorframe he was looking at Light with a sad look in his huge black eyes.

"Ryuzaki… I don't know what to say…"

"There is no need to say anything. Does Light-kun feel uneasy because of my earlier confession?"

"Uneasy? No, I wouldn't call it that way… These roses are so beautiful, Ryuzaki… Thank you."

"I am truly happy to hear that Light-kun likes them."

"You don't look like you're happy."

"Oh… But I am Light-kun, I assure you. Is Light-kun's mood better now?"

"Yes… Yes, it is…"

"Was Light-kun concerned about those absurd things that Matsuda-san said about him? Or maybe about those things that Matsuda-san said about Light-kun's attitude towards me? Or maybe Light-kun is upset about me being attracted to another man…?"

Sudden irritation became clearly noticeable in Light's voice when he said: "Another man? What man?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You never told me! And you said you are my friend!"

"Light-kun never asked."

"Because I had no idea that you can be attracted to anyone! You always think and talk only about your work or cakes and candies! How could I know that you are hiding from me something like getting' hot on guys!"

L raised a finger. "I believe I have been talking only about ONE person. And I never went THAT far with my affection to that person."

"And you already claim to be homosexual?"

"This is the very first (and probably the only) time that I feel something toward another person. And this person happens to be a man. Until now I've never felt anything towards any other male nor a female, so it makes 100% objects of my feelings being male. Hence I am homosexual."

"Why you are not with him?"

L looked down, at the floor. "For many reasons…"

But Light pressed on. "Such as?"

"First of all my feelings are one-sided..."

"Then he must be a real moron!"

"Do not say such things, Light-kun. You do not know who the said person is so…"

It only made Light speak louder. "He is stupid, narrow-minded…"

"Light-kun, please…!"

"How can you take his side while he makes you unhappy?"

"He does not. And he is not stupid. He is a very smart and handsome young man. He is nice, good looking and popular. I am truly happy to just see his smile once in a while and that is all I need. I am happy when he is happy. I want to know that he is safe, that he has good friends (who are NOT talking about him behind his back) and a beautiful girlfriend that loves him more than anyhting in world."

Light looked at Ryuzaki with tears in his eyes and he just couldn't believe what he heard.

"What if he does love you back?"

"Then he still is my primal suspect in Kira case, a son of a man with who I am working with and I still would not let myself to affect his happy life and high social status for my advantage."

"Then you will never see him happy." L looked up and as their eyes met he saw tears shining in Light's.

"Light-kun, please, do not make things more difficult then they already are."

"I love you, Ryuzaki…"

"I love you too, Light."

"You can't do that! You can't say something like that and then push me away!"

"What else can I do?"

Light wiped the tears that finally fell and stepped closer to his friend.

"Do not cry, Light-kun. I can not stand to see you sad.

Light was standing really close when he looked at Ryuzaki's lips. Slowly he put his hands on L's shoulders and moved his face even closer to the detective's. L didn't move so Light gently kissed his lips few times. When he didn't receive any response from Ryuzaki he wrapped his arms around L's neck.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Yama nashi… Ochi nashi… Imi nashi ! ****! !**

**So… there is point in this chapter, but it's still not THAT yet. Sorry.**

**It's just a little**** bonus before the final chapter for those who were impatient. ^_^**

To Black-Dranzer-1119: It was troublesome but I tried to write this part like a normal story.

When I find someone to help me with my mistakes, grammar and stuff then I'll fix it.

**CHAPTER 2**

L didn't move when Light put his arms around his neck. He just stared into the blurred brown eyes which begged him to do something. But he didn't know what to do. He shivered. Light's hope for any reaction from the older man faded away. He decided to do his move. First, slowly and gently he pressed his body to L. He held him tight and his heart skipped a beat when he felt L's shivering body so close to his.

"Light-kun is so warm…" whispered L in his low and sexy voice.

"Then why are you shivering?" asked Light, straight into L's ear.

L didn't even realize that he tilted his head to bring his ear closer to Light's wonderful lips. He felt the boy's hot breath on his neck. He was melting in Light's arms. For a second he wanted to take his hands from his pockets and touch Light, but he was afraid that it would put an end to his self control.

"Light-kun… Why are you doing this…?"

"Why? Because I feel like I could die if I wouldn't…" Light whispered into L's ear, desperately tightening his embrace.

He never had a chance to be that close to L. Even though he always yearned for any contact with this pale and scrawny body he never did anything. He was afraid that he would scare the detective away. Light was pretty sure that L would not hate him for his affection. This man was above this kind of low emotions. Actually, Light was afraid that L is above ANY emotions at all. But he was afraid that L would distance himself from him even further.

Until now he could call himself L's friend. He WAS L's friend. And not just friend! He was his BEST friend, or even more – his ONLY friend. He knew that it really is something big and special to be acknowledged like that by this eccentric young genius, but to say that it was enough and that he was satisfied with that would be a lie. He always wanted more.

When came to the headquarters for the first time he was painfully disappointed that he didn't have a chance to shake L's hand. He didn't know why but it made him angry when L just pointed with a tea spoon vacant seat. It was an armchair directly in front of L but on the other side of the coffee table. Light sat there but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that there was plenty of space on the sofa where L crouched with his tea in one hand and the spoon in the other. They were talking, but Light couldn't concentrate. His eyes wandered to L's pale lips as he listened to his monotone, low voice.

He couldn't catch the words because this voice seemed to somehow tickle his insides. It made him shiver from some kind of excitement. Every day he listened to this intoxicating voice and then one day he noticed that when L is close he can actually feel its vibrations. That day he also realized that those vibrations tickled his insides little lower than before. He could feel L's voice. Every time he spoke Light felt like it would caress and warmed his whole body.

Since Light could remember he always got what he wanted. This was his first unsatisfied desire. It was something awful and amazing in the same time. It was painful, but also it was something new and interesting. For the first time in his life, Light could really feel something.

Every day he woke up with anticipation of their meeting and every day he fell asleep thinking about seeing L the next day. Not every day but often he thought about L when he was taking a shower. Then his hand and his mind in perfect harmony could bring some ease to his frustrated mind and body, but not for long. He never saw L's naked body so his imagination worked hard on this subject for hours every single day when L was sitting beside him in his chair eating some sweets.

When Light was naked with the stream of hot water caressing his perfect tanned skin his hands would wander to his nipples. He couldn't imagine L doing that to him, so his soap covered hands were then slipping lower to his abdomen. He thought abut L's pale lips, about his black eyes and about his thin white hands. When he closed his eyes he could feel L standing behind him. He could hear a low voice in his ear and he was shivering with pleasure before he would even start to really touch himself.

His hands would slowly go lower to his thighs and with his eyes shot he could almost feel that it wasn't his own hands but long and scrawny fingers of a certain detective, who was whispering his name an inch from his ear. Then those delicate fingers would move to Light's more sensitive parts. First the middle finger was moving up from his right inner thigh to his perineum and caressed his testicles with slow circling movements. That was the moment when his blood was always ebbing into just one already hard and throbbing part of his young and beautiful body. Luscious voice was purring some unintelligible words to his left ear causing hot sensations to his turgid manhood. Then L's long and slim thumb was idly joining the first finger and caressed a crease of skin at the base of Light's member.

Light loved his rakish moments in a sultry bathroom. He loved when he could feel L nuzzling at the nape of his neck. He loved his lazy moves and his fingers, which would finally grab Light's scrotum and squeeze delicately just to move quickly to his waiting penis. Using soap as a lubrication L was slowly moving his slender hand pumping Light's hot cock. Light liked it slowly. After few minutes the pace would get a little hectic and then just rampant. It was usually enough for Light to have his release, but sometimes it wasn't.

There was those times (recently it happened more often) when he felt some pleasing tingle in the back of his body. Then L's fingers would make their way to that place and caressing Light's pelvis and buttocks they would finally slip between the two firm muscles and tuck into the soft crevice. Then again his middle finger would make his way down, straight to the source of that tingling sensation. When Light tried that for the first time he had an orgasm in the moment he touched his entrance. It took few more "showers" to start teasing the hole and to finally put his finger inside, but once he discovered this new occupation he couldn't forget it. Just a thought about L entering his body was overwhelming.

It was great and he loved it but after this short time of pleasure he always found himself quivering and alone in his bathroom… pale detective nowhere to be found.

But now, at this very moment his beloved creature was in his arms. L was as always indifferent, but at least he was close, still in Light's arms. They were not naked and they were not in the shower, but they were together and they both confessed their feelings to each other. The moment was spectacular for Light. With this realization Light tightened his grip even more and pressed his perfect lips to the delicious white skin of L's long neck.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not what I planned but at least it's finally over...

**CHAPTER THREE**

Light's hot kisses on L's neck made his blood boil. He could swear that his genius mind was beginning to melt. Why was this feeling so intense? He never touched anyone and no one ever touched him like that. He's never been so close to another person. He saw people hugging and touching each other. He saw them kissing and having sex, but he never felt the need to do that kind of things. Not even with Light. He knew that he cared about the boy and he found him attractive. He was ready to admire him from the position of a friend for the rest of his life. It was very satisfying. It made him to feel happy. Until this very moment he didn't know the touch of another body so he didn't need it.

Now everything changed within seconds. Not only his body betrayed him but also his mind! And his beloved Light!!! Why does he make him feel that way?! L was lost. Not knowing what to do, he finally took his hands out of his pocket and… desperately pushed Light away.

Light was just a little surprised. He was afraid that L would try to push him away. He was actually shocked that L didn't do that earlier.

Light: "L… What's wrong?"

L: "…Everything, Light-kun. It is ALL wrong. It should not be like that. Light-kun should go back to his apartment. Misa-san is probably wondering why Light-kun is not home yet."

Light: "I don't care what…"

That's when they heard some funny tune from a cell phone. Light stopped talking and took the phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and frowned.

Light: "You're amazing, L… You're always one step ahead, but you know what I tried to say. I don't care about Misa! I don't give a shit what she thinks or is she worried!"

L: "I believe Light-kun should immediately answer the phone."

Light: "No. I won't! I can only turn it off."

L: "If Light-kun will not answer to Misa-san, she will surely come here."

Light: "Fuck…"

L turned around and started to leave.

L: "Goodnight, Light-kun. Do not forget to take your flowers."

Light answered the phone with one simple sentence.

Light (to the phone): "I'm not coming back."

Then he closed the phone and followed L to the main room.

Light: "Don't run away."

L: "I am not running, Light-kun. I am right here."

Light: "Don't run away from me. Talk to me!"

L: "All right, Light-kun. What does Light-kun want me to say?"

Light: "Why not?"

L thought for a minute about what to answer. He could try to say something like: "Why what?" or just repeat after Light but it would be pointless. Light would ask again in other words and finally L would have to answer anyway.

L: "Because Light-kun is Kira, because he is my suspect, because I work with Yagami-san and because it makes me feel… uncomfortable and…"

Light: "Uncomfortable?"

Light came closer to L and once again he put his arms around L's neck. Their faces were maybe an inch away from each other. They were looking into each others eyes for about two minutes, trying to learn from them some answers, hints or feelings. Then Light started to kiss L's pale lips. It was subtle and short but also unexpected and full of strong emotions. L answered the kiss. He maybe didn't even realize that, but he did move his lips along Light's. Then the boy looked into L's eyes once again.

Light: "Does it really make you feel uncomfortable? I was hoping that my kisses make people feel good. Be honest with me, L. After all, you never lie."

L: "It felt good."

Light: "How about this?"

Light's lips were now tracing kisses along L's jaw to his left ear. L gasped when he felt his friend's fingers toying with his right nipple (under L's shirt).

L: "This… I must say that… this feels even better…"

Something primitive started to wake up inside of the detective. Something he didn't even know was there. It was something new and it really felt right to just let it out. L closed his eyes and let himself to just feel Light's tongue on his neck. He murmured when he felt Light's wonderful tongue on his abdomen, under his white shirt. Light was licking and kissing L's flat abdominal muscles, his pelvis and then his navel. This made L's blood to flow really fast into the lower parts of his pale lean body. Then he felt Light's hands grabbing at his belt.

Light: "A belt… So that's how you keep those loose jeans on your skinny ass…"  
L: "Light-kun…"

Light pressed his face to the bulge in L's jeans. His nose teased a hardening member still hidden in detective's trousers. L moaned with a low voice. Light nuzzled more into the fly. Then he finally unzipped it using his teeth. This time Light was the one who had moaned (Loudly!) He expected some big and loose white boxers on his way to L's manhood, but there wasn't any. He easily released L's hardness. It was quite big - not very thick, but long and circumcised. Light could almost feel it touching those sensitive places where his fingers could never reach. Just this thought sent a shiver through Light's impatient body.

He gently moved his hand up and down L's hot and throbbing erection adoring its size, look and a hot sensation. Then he pressed it to his cheek just to feel it more. He started to kiss the turgid length from the base to the top. His tongue played for a minute with a slit on its end before the whole penis disappeared in Light's wet and hungry mouth. L's murmurs turned into some low moans. This was driving Light crazy. Sucking hard on L's dick he undid his own pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. His right hand worked on his own waiting erection, while with the other he hold onto the waistband of L's jeans.

Light's mouth engulfed L more and more. He sucked harder with every second. When it became almost painful L screamed desperately something what sounded like Light's name, but the boy didn't stop. He couldn't. He wanted to suck harder, to take in more of L. For a moment L was afraid that Light would bite his dick off and swallow it, but then he heard Light's whimpers.

L: "Light…?"

Light moaned and sucked even more. The situation was overwhelming even without L saying his name, but now it was beyond anything that Light could ever dream of.

L: "Light… aaah... let go… aaaaa… I'm gonna…"

He didn't finish the sentence. Light didn't let go until the last drop of L's semen was in his throat. Only then he slowly let L to slide from his swollen lips.

L didn't know what to do or say. He tried to catch his breath supporting his body with the desk behind him. In front of him was Light - on his knees, panting, with his still hard member in unmoving hand. L was confused. Something was wrong with his precious Light. He wanted to help him.

To feel more comfortable he put his dick back into his trousers before he came closer to the boy on the floor. He knelt beside him and put a hand on Light's trembling shoulder.

L: "Light-kun… Are you all right?"

Light: "I… want you so bad… It's… unimaginable…"

L: "Light…"

Suddenly L knew exactly what to do. There was no inner dialogue or thinking what to do. He just followed his instincts.

L: "I love you Light…"

Light just whimpered. He was about to cry or maybe explode… it's hard to tell. He would probably faint if not the touch of L's lips on his impossibly hot forehead. It was bliss. L kissed the sweat from his forehead and cheeks. Then he kissed away the tears that were gathering in Light's eyes. Light was on fire. L's left hand slid down the Light's right arm to his hand clenched around the still hard member. L moved away Light's hand and than the younger man could finally feel the touch of those delicate fingers stroking him slowly. L's hand was moving up and down while he finally kissed Light passionately on his lips. Light moaned shamelessly and sucked hard on L's tongue in his mouth. L's hand started to move faster and his stroking was not so delicate anymore. Light loved that.

Then L moved his kisses to Light's jaw and neck. He pushed the boy so he would lie on his back with L on top of him. L kept his weight off of Light. He stopped stroking his erection and slid his hand deeper, between Light's shivering thighs and (just like in Light's dreams) he started to touch him using just his middle finger. Light spread his legs wide open so L could position himself between them. L got rid of the trousers tangled around boy's calf and quickly threw them aside. Then he immediately came back to caressing Light's perfect and beautiful body. He teased Light's testicles with one finger of his right hand while the left hand was clenched around boy's dripping erection and was spreading his pre-cum with a thumb around its head. After a while L's touches became more passionate. Once again he was moving his left hand up and down, but still deliberately slow. He enjoyed the sight of Light's body quivering with anticipation and spread wide for him.

L took Light's balls to his hand and caressed them gently. Light was ready for his release but L obviously was not going to let this happen. Not yet. His middle finger moved lower and for few seconds massaged that very sensitive spot between Light's testicles and his anus. Light begged, screamed and moaned. When he felt L's finger on his entrance he was already covered with sweat and totally ready to cum. L's finger circled the hole sliding smoothly on sweat covered skin. Then the finger lightly pushed, but did not thrust his finger in. He just teased the younger man. He rubbed this area for a few seconds with the tips of three fingers and then he teased the entrance again with just one fingertip. Finally he gathered some pre-cum from the tip of Light's penis and for the first time pushed the greasy finger into the hot and tight tunnel of muscles.

L: "Oh Light… You are… so hot… and so beautiful…"

Light: "L… please…"

L pushed his finger deeper and then pulled it out and added another one. The pace of L's thrusts fastened. Then the third finger joined the fun.

Light: "L… please… Aaaaaaaa… I can't… A-aaaaa… I… want you…"

L: "You are… impatient, my dear beloved Light-kun."

When L's magic fingers withdrew from Light's body poor boy could only cry for more. Than L unzipped his trousers, pulled them down a bit and lay on his partner. While they shared the wildest kisses their erections rubbed each other rhythmically. L knew that Light is at his limit. That was the moment when L moved his lips to boy's ear and whispered…

L: "Light, I want you to say my name."

Light: "Ryuuzaki…"

L: "No. Not that. My real name - LAWLIET."  
Light: "Law… lie… et… I…"

L: "I love you Light. Only you deserved to take away my life. Now… It is yours…"

With this words L thrust into Light all the way without warning. Light gasped when he felt that L hit just the right spot with the first move. L's husky moans were drowned by Light's loud cries. L held Light's legs spread wile he was thrusting faster and faster. It wasn't long before they both reached their climax. Then they practically fainted. L's tired body fell on Light and they stayed in this position for a long time until they were able to normally breathe and move at least some of their muscles. Then L rolled over. He was lying on the floor and admired gorgeous creature by his side. Light looked back and smiled lazily. He looked amazing. L couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. His normally neatly combed hair was in total mess. His skin gleamed with sweat and its smell was incredibly erotic.

L put his hand on Light's wet inner thigh and started to stroke it slowly up and down. Then he moved his hand to Light's crotch to touch and tease while looking into Light's sleepy eyes.

Light: What is the percentage of me being Kira after what we just did?"

L: "100, but as I already showed you and Matsuda-san, the percentage is nothing against the facts."

Light: "Then... Why did you tell me your name if you think that I am Kira?"

L: "I wanted to hear it at that particular moment... I do not plan to live forever. I will die very soon. I can feel that. So I thought that I will choose the one who will take me from this world. I want my life to be taken by beautiful Light-kun, not some ugly shinigami."

Light: "How did you know that they're ugly?"

L: "Light-kun just confessed that he is Kira!"

Light: "I did not!"

L: "Yes you did. Kira thinks that he knows the Shinigami!"

Light: "I didn't! I'm not Kira and I will NOT kill you!"

L: "Of course you won't, because you would be arrested and sentenced to death for being Kira. There are at least three cameras recording us right now."

Light: "WHAT?!"

L: "You knew about it!"

Light: "But I forgot!"

L: "So you want me to take my hand away?"

Light shivered with pleasure under the touch of L's teasing fingers. He grabbed L's hand and started to lick his fingers.

Light: "You surprised me."

L: "You surprised me too, Light-kun."

Light: "Really?" - Asked Light with seductive voice. - "How did I surprise you?"

L: "Well, I always thought I would have to do a lot more to make you mine. And all I had to do was to buy you some flowers…

Now I am even more happy that I did not let you to take that rose from Matsuda-san… And actually I am dying to know what will you do when I buy you some chocolates..."

OWARI


	4. Chapter 4 EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

After their first time, L and Light shared two more rounds of passionate sex. It was not as heated and fervent as the first one. L moved Light from the floor of the main room and took him to the bed they used to share when they were chained together. Light couldn't help but regret that the chain is no longer there. Of course he used to hate it, but now it would be different. When they were chained L never slept with him in this bed. He never slept at all! He always had his laptop with him and when Light was sleeping L was still working.

But this time L joined him in the bed. He put Light's still trembling body gently on the sheets and for a moment he hesitated. Light couldn't take his eyes off of L. He wanted to see him undress. He wanted to see him naked, in all his glory. He dreamed about this pale skin for so long. This time it wasn't a dream. It was for real. He was going to see all of L.

But L did not strip. He grabbed the sheets and tried to cover Light saying: "It's cold. Let's get under the sheets…" But Light always got what he wanted. "I want to see you, L." he said. L turned his gaze away from the boy. "There is nothing worth of your beautiful eyes." L kissed him passionately before Light could make any sound of protest. Then Light realized that there is no point in asking. If he wanted to get something form the detective he would just have to take it.

He slowly slid his hands under L's white shirt. He moaned feeling some hard muscles. He didn't expect that. He thought that L would be a scrawny unhealthy looking type with clearly visible bones sticking out of his anorectic body. He grabbed the shirt and in one abrupt movement he took it off of L. L was skinny but also wiry and subtly toned. Light wanted to press his face to this flat chest and lick those cute little nipples.

L was unpleasantly surprised by what Light did. He didn't like his body. He wasn't used to even look at it, ton mention showing it to someone else. And when this "someone" was the only person he cared about it was unbelievably embarrassing. He wanted to scold the boy but then he saw very obvious sign of Light's opinion about his body. It was HARD to miss this _sign._ Then Light spoke with a shaky voice: "You are mean sometimes, you know that? How can you hide it under those disgusting baggy clothes?" L only smirked and answered: "To make sure that Light-kun will not be distracted while working on the Kira case. In this condition you would not be able to sit in your chair all day."

Light somehow managed to resolve all of L's doubts about his body. He made him feel comfortable. L could really feel that this gorgeous boy really likes what he sees. L could feel, smell and see his desire. He didn't hesitate any longer. He took off his jeans and Light could finally satisfy his eyes with _every inch_ of his lover's body.

Then they made love trying to do everything they didn't get a chance to do earlier on the floor. They were touching, kissing and caressing each other's bodies with love and passion. They were basking in this wonderful time of being one for as long as they could. They lasted half an hour and than they both went over the edge repeating the words of love and affection.

Third time was a masterpiece. For L it was like solving a new case. He was gathering information about Light's body then analyzed it and used in practice. He was very systematic, patient and consistent in his actions. He licked, touched, rubbed and sucked every spot of Light sensitive skin he could reach (on the outside and inside of Light) letting him to cum every time he wished. L enjoyed it very much. He could do this for hours and he would never get bored. It was almost too much for the younger man. When he finally felt L releasing inside of him for the third time he simply passed out.

L kissed Light's wet auburn hair and covered boy's naked and tired body. Then he picked his clothes up from the floor where they were scattered and went to take a shower. When he was clean and fully clothed (fully means that he was wearing his light-blue jeans and white T-shirt; no socks nor underwear) he came back to sleeping boy. He picked up Light's clothes and put them neatly on the bed, so Light could easily find them when he wakes up. Then he kissed Light's lips one last time and went back to the main room where he sat in front of computer screens in his favorite crouching position.

That's exactly how the crew saw him when they finally came to the headquarters in the morning. Matsuda looked at L for a moment with some strange curiosity and then he greeted him loudly: "Good morning, L!" L didn't turn to look at him. He answered with a simple: "Good morning Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, Aizawa-san." Matsuda came closer. It was so obvious that he's up to something that it was pitiful. He smiled innocently at L and asked: "So… Light-kun is not here yet?" L slowly turned his head and looked at Matsuda. The said man felt some cold sweat drop falling from his forehead. He didn't want to piss the detective off but he wagered too much money this time. He had to know if Light stayed or left.

And then IT happened: L smiled. Matsuda trembled at the sight and he was expecting the worse. There was no way that this smile was _just_ a smile. It had to mean something. Finally L spoke: "Do not worry, Matsuda-san. Light-kun is not far away. He's just resting in his bed. He was very busy Last night and he fell asleep at a very late hour. He needs some sleep. He deserved it." All that Matsuda could answer was: "Oh…"

Matsuda sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn't know what to think about that. Did he win a bet this time? It would be too simple. If L really spent the night with Light he would never talk about that to Matsuda. He would keep it a secret. So maybe he was just making fun of Matsuda? Maybe Light is just being late?

L turned to Matsuda with a hardly noticeable smirk still on his lips. "What is wrong Matsuda-san? It is unlike you to be so quiet." Matsuda tried to answer: "I… I was just… lost in my thoughts…" L's smile was now clearly visible. "It's easy to get lost on unknown territory, ne, Matsuda-san?"

That was just too much! L smiling and teasing! That was weird. But there was more. Before Matsuda could pick his jaw from the floor he heard: "Would you like some cake, Matsuda-san? It is truly delicious!" That was simply impossible! L offering his favorite strawberry-cake to Matsuda! (of all people…) Something was wrong and Matsuda was going to find out what it is! He stepped out of the room into the hallway and called Misa Misa.

Misa: "Moshi moshi!"

Matsuda: "Amane-san! It's me! Matsuda!"

Misa: "Ohayo, Matsuda-san! Is my dear beloved Raito around?"

Matsuda: "No… I haven't seen him today yet."

Misa: "He probably sleeps! He called me yesterday and said that he can't come home for a night. I'm sure he had a lot of work on the Kira case. I'll bring him some clean clothes! I'll be there in a minute!"

Before Matsuda could say anything she hanged up. Two seconds later she was at the door of the head quarters with some clean clothes for Light. L didn't want to see her. When he heard who is on the other side of the door he realized why he never liked her. He was jealous. Of course he wouldn't even think about spoiling her relationship with Light, but he didn't have to pretend that he liked her! When Matsuda let her in L could feel his good mood fading away. He hated that fat-faced loud girl not only for having Light as her boyfriend but also for her irritating way of being. But seriously he hated everything about her, especially when she claimed that Light belongs to HER!

She was talking her head off for about fifteen minutes before she finally demanded to see HER Light. NOW! L answered calmly: "I am truly sorry to disappoint you, Amane-san, but you can not see him." Misa blinked once… twice… "Why?" She asked already knowing the answer, which was: "Because he is still in a bed." Misa frowned: "I know that he is tired! I won't wake him up!"

L was still perfectly calm: "Still I will not allow you to enter the room where he is right now."

Misa's face was already burning with anger: "WHY NOT?!"

L: "For three reasons. First is: because it is my private room. Second is: Because I do not know if Light-kun would appreciate that. And the third is the fact that you have spoiled my good mood today, so my juvenile nature makes me to repay you by spoiling your day." Misa was about to explode: "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!!"

Matsuda helped Misa out before she could strangle the black haired genius. L was bored. He missed Light's company. He wanted to see him. He waned to touch him. If he couldn't he wanted to at least talk or hear about him. It was stupid but that's exactly what he felt. He stood from his chair and went to the bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

Light was still asleep. He was covered only to his waist so L could admire his tanned back. He kissed Light's shoulder. Light moved and mumbled something. He was adorable. L put his hand into Light's messy hair. After a while he slid his hand lower on his neck, then on his back and all the way down to Light's bottom. He fondled muscled buttock with lazy moves. Light smiled into the pillow and decided to pretend that he is still asleep. It wasn't easy with L prodding the back of his testicles but Light still tried. L knew he was awake so he spoke: "Are you going to get up today, Light-kun?" Light gave a disappointed sigh. L was going to take his hand away but Light stopped him: "Don't stop…" L's fingers started to caress Light most intimate places with a little more passion.

Light moaned: "Oh L…" L immediately leaned toward his gorgeous suspect, moved away the sheets and spread younger man's cheeks to make an easy access to his entrance. When L's tongue started to work languidly on Light's tiny hole, the boy moaned unexpectedly so loud that L had to scold him: "Light-kun! The crew members are already in the main room! Keep your voice down." L resumed interrupted caress with new intensity and with a little help of his fingers. Light screamed shamelessly his name moaning and begging for more, so L finally stepped on the bed, pulled down his trousers and laid down on him. L's erection was nestled in a rut of Light's ass and moved slowly causing a wonderful friction. Light's voluptuous sounds was making L little impatient. He entered Light very carefully but the boy impatiently pushed his rear toward L making more of lecherous sounds.

Twenty-four hours earlier L wouldn't even think about doing this to Light but now he couldn't think about anything else. Last night during their love making he probably would feel indignant if he knew that he will take his precious lover from behind. Now it seemed perfectly natural. He could nuzzle Light neck taking in wonderful smell of his perfect skin.

L was rocking his hips faster with every thrust into Light's divine and hot body. Light's whimpers turned into actual screams leaving no doubts for the crew about the nature of their current occupation.

Black haired man loved the younger man's body squirming and writhing under his. He loved how vulnerable Light was and how sensitive and responsive was his ravishing body. L knew that he was lucky to have Light. He was conscious of his inadequacies and his lack of any experience. He would do everything to satisfy his only friend and lover. With his left hand he found Light's groin and grabbed his member to help him reach his orgasm. When the last of Light's climax screams echoed through the building L tried to move away but once again Light stopped him saying: "Inside… me… L... Finish… what you started...." L eagerly did as he was told. Then he lay down beside Light and took the boy into his arms.

L: "You just let Matsuda to win some money." Light: "Good. I should thank him. His stupid behavior got us together!" Light pressed himself to L's chest and complained: "You didn't even kiss me today." L kissed him with all his love and passion. When they finally broke the kiss Light hid his face in the crook of L's neck and started spoke once again: "You know… It's not enough…" L's arms tightened their grip on Light's body. L: "You want again…?" Light chuckled: "I wouldn't mind, but that's not what I meant. Yesterday… When I freaked out…and sucked too hard… I was feeling like… I don't know how to say it… I want you, L. All of you! Just for me. I want you to be only mine. And you have no idea how stressed I am right now…"

L: "Why? I am yours and no one else's. You know that." Light sighed loudly: "I know, but I feel this… painful need… to be close to you."

L: "And you are. What is the problem? You want me to marry you?" Light looked at L's face seriously: "It wouldn't be enough."

L: "Oh… So maybe I should tattoo on my forehead 'PROPERTY OF YAGAMI LIGHT'?"

Light: "Still risky."

L: "So… Now you finally know truth about why I chained you to my wrist."

O W A R I

(Thanks for reading!)


End file.
